


A csoda

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, kis karácsonyi hangulat-fic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	A csoda

Gyorsan szedted a lábad, ahogy összébbhúztad magadon a kabátot. Hideg volt, határozottan hideg. De a tél már csak ilyen...

Annyira nem voltál a híve sem a hidegnek, sem a télnek... De a karácsony... Nos, az egy másik dolog. Azt nagyon is szeretted. Régen, mikor az egész nagy család összegyűlt... És együtt ettek-ittatok, s jól mulattatok...

A régi szép idők. De elmúltak. Te is felnőttél, rokonaid nagy része is elhalálozott.

Ezért is voltál ilyen embertelen időben az utcán, ahol a madár se jár. Valami csodát kerestél, mely betöltheti az űrt a szívedben. Mert a karácsonyt egyedül tölteni ilyesféle sok szép emlék után kibírhatatlan...

A boltok bezártak, ezt láttad, ahogy elhaladtál mellettük, az utcán is csak a hó szállingózott nagy pelyhekben, s fedte el a szürke betont, emberek csak elvétve akadtak, hogy letapossák a frissen esett fehérséget.

Téged mégis egyre csak hajtott valami. Bár a kezeid már rég elhaláloztak fagyásban, ez most igazán nem érdekelhetett volna kevésbé. Arcodon, bár te ezt nem láttad, piros jégvirágok kezdtek szirmot bontani. Vállaidat is felhúztad, hogy a nyakadhoz ne érhessen a fagyos szél, vagy eshessen be a hó, mely elolvadva ott a legcsodálatosabb ünnepi tüdőgyulladást hozná számodra el.

A lépteid verte kopogás egyre csak tompult, ahogy a hó puha takaróként terült egyre vastagabb rétegben a járdára lábaid előtt. Ez olyan nosztalgikus hangulatba kezdett hozni, s el is mosolyodtál, már amennyire mertél annak veszélye nélkül, hogy az később az arcodra fagyna - mégpedig a szó szorosabban vett értelmében.

Magányos bolyongásod félbeszakította egy sziluett, mely nem messze tőled bukkant fel, látszólag a semmiből. Elkezdtél közeledni hozzá.

Közelebb érve egyre élesebbé váltak a kontúrvonalai - egy férfi. Ennél többet igazán nem tudtál megállapítani a nagy pufajkája miatt, mely takart mindent, amit kellett. Kétségtelen, hogy ő nem fázott annyira, amennyire te.

A légzésed hangját meghallva feléd fordult, s rád mosolygott mindentudóan. Erre teljesen elpirultál volna, már ha az ehhez megfelelő vérkeringési gyorsaság rendelkezésedre állt volna, valamint nem lettél volna már amúgyis teljesen kipirulva a hideg miatt.

– Kis esti séta? – Kérdezett rá szórakozottan.

– Igen. És te? – Próbáltál beszállni a játékába. Ezt egy még szélesebb vigyorral fogadta.

– Hasonló. Szép karácsony... De mit keres egy ilyen szép leányzó, mint kegyed, egyedül egy ilyen rideg s kihalt téli este, ünnepidőben az koromsötét utcákon? – Adta a lovagias szívtiprót.

– Szerény személyem egy csodára áhítozott, s így karácsonytájt azt mondják, ezek léteznek is. De milyen főhősnő lennék, ha a szobámban ülve várnám? A kaland elé jöttem. Itt vagyok, ím. – Pukedliztél egyet, már amennyire ezt a rengeteg ruha réteg engedte.

– Nos, Hercegnő, micsoda hallatlan véletlen! Magam is eme sokat emlegetett kalandot kerestem épp. Miért nem űzzük ketten ezt a csalfa tüneményt? – Nyújtotta a kezét a fiatalember feléd. Te több, mint szívesen el is fogadtad.

S peckesen, a Hold fénye által megvilágítva elindultatok csodát keresni, mely nem is váratott sokat magára... 


End file.
